Color filters used for image sensors (CCD, CMOS, etc.) have been studied extensively (Patent Literature 1). Use of a photo-sensitive resin composition in order to form pixels of the color filter has also been studied (Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literatures 3 and 4 describe compounds having structures similar to those of the compounds used in this invention described later.